My Brother's Keeper
by nevereatdirt
Summary: Sollux Captor finds himself living with his biological father and half-brother after the death of his mother, though he finds something more from this stranger of a brother than he'd expected.
1. Daddy Don't Care

Sollux sat at his computer, staring at the screen. He couldn't believe that his mom was gone. She was all that he'd had, but she'd died weeks prior, and he'd had two choices: stay with his grandparents or stay with his biological father. He'd never really know his father, hell he never even called him _dad_when he met him. It was always Simon. He refused to call him dad. But his grandparents had told him that they couldn't afford to keep him with them. So his choice had already been made before he'd even gotten to think about it.

He adjusted his glasses and clicked on his father profile pic. His page listed that he had a wife and a son. No wonder he'd never been a part of his life. Oh. Wait. Looks like that's an _ex_-wife. Serves the bastard right. Now if he could just find his half brother's profile...

Nothing. Hardly even any pictures of him. It didn't look like he kept up on Facebook much. Though who was he kidding? He didn't really either.

It was weird seeing him, though. He bared a strong resemblance to their father. If he was being completely honest, they both did. Straggle-toothed, long limbed and black haired, though Sollux's was by far neater. That probably came from his mom, though. She had the nicest hair. He felt tears stinging his eyes but fought them back. _No_. He would not cry. He couldn't cry anymore. He was done with that. Fuck it.

He ran his tongue over his braces to distract himself. He didn't know what to do about them. Maybe Simon would know.

He heard a car out front. That must have been Simon. He turned in his chair. His entire life had been packed into boxes and carted off already with a few exceptions, including his laptop and a few things he kept of his mom's.

He shut down his laptop and tucked it into its bag along with a few final stray possessions. He heard the doorbell and made his way downstairs slowly. He looked at the door, fully aware that this was probably going to be his last time in this house. He suddenly felt small and alone, but he moved towards the door, opening it for Simon.

Simon looked down at him, blue eyes gazing down to meet brown and grey. "Sollux."

"Simon." He was so jealous of the way Simon could actually say his S's. His fucking teeth made him lisp horribly.

"Are you ready to go?" He looked around at the stray things in the house.

"Yeah, I've got my things here." He patted at his side then pulled at the straps on his shoulders.

"Then let's get going. I don't want to leave your brother alone too long."

Sollux frowned. He really didn't think of, what was his name? Mitch? He didn't fucking know. But he didn't want to think of him as his brother. Even if they looked so similar. "Whatever." He let Simon lead him back to the car and put his things in the back. The ride was painfully silent, though Sollux didn't care. He just wanted to be left alone. The whole fucking month had been the worst of his life.

A few times during the hour long trip, Simon had tried to start a conversation with some small talk about the weather and they both soon realized that they were terrible at small talk in general. So instead he'd turned on the radio to a station that was fading in and out the entire trip.

Sollux just watched as the scenery changed. He didn't even bother to pull his phone out to check the time or for texts. His service plan was gone anyway since no one was paying the bill, so the only number it would be able to call would be 911. And fuck that was not what he wanted to think about. Instead he looked on as the familiar suburb disappeared behind him and they entered the city. As a kid he'd always beg his mom to bring him, and occasionally they'd go, but now all he wanted was to be back home. He would've given up the chance to ever leave that stupid suburb again if it meant that he could see her just one last time.

Soon though, they found themselves in the parking lot of a high rise. He looked up at it in awe, though he refused to let it show on his face. He looked at Simon, his brows furrowed. "Is this where you live?"

"It's where we live, yes."

He scoffed. "You live in a fucking apartment?"

"Mind your mouth, boy. And yes we live in a _fucking apartment_. It just so happens that we live in the penthouse."

Sollux rolled his eyes. "That's so special."

"It's something and it's a place to live." They entered the building and walked to a red and blue striped elevator door. Simon slid a key card in and they entered. Only two buttons were in it. G and P. Sollux figured that it must have been a direct route to the penthouse. It also made him a little nervous. No one else could get up to them. But then again it would be privacy. Before he had much time to think, the doors opened again into a foyer. Simon held his arms out. "This is it. This is your new home."

"It's _huge_." Sollux hated to admit it, but he was impressed. He could get used to this cushy lifestyle.

"It is." Before Simon could say anything else, Sollux heard a loud whooping scream coming from somewhere in the house. "Mituna." That was the last thing Simon said before a long limbed, wild hair boy had leapt from one room to the other and crashed landed in front of them face down. "Mituna, get up."

Mituna turned to look up at him. "Dad where you been?" The way he spoke was almost childish, but it was strange with a grown man's voice. "I been flown-ly."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "I told you that I was getting your brother."

Mituna's upper lip curled up, showing off teeth that had been straightened at some point, but were now beginning to shift back into their old spaces. "But I'm a only chai'll!"

"No, Mituna, you're a big brother." He put his other hand on Sollux's shoulder. "This is Sollux."

Mituna's eyebrows knitted together. "I thought, ugh!" He grabbed a fistful of hair in each hand and pulled a little. "I thought being a big brother meant there'd be a baby? You and mom _pick_this one?"

Simon frowned. "Mituna.."

"No, they didn't pick me. I'm just a stray he picked up off the street." Sollux didn't want to listen to his shitty father try to explain affairs and shit to this guy. It felt like it was going to take _way_too long. He held out his hand to help him up. "I'm Sollux." Mituna grabbed his hand but instead of pulling himself up, he pulled Sollux down and laughed. He landed with a thump and his face across from the lanky man. "Well I guess now we're on the same level."

Mituna kept laughing and looked up at their father. "Dad, where Sollux gonna sleep?" Sollux couldn't help but notice the lateral lisp with as close as he was now.

"He'll be sleeping in your room until he gets his things settled in his."

"Don't wanna share!" He hit his hands against his head.

"Mituna! _Behave_."

He looked up and stuck at his tongue then let his head fall back to the floor with a thump.

Sollux frowned. He'd always hated shit like this. "Don't worry about it I can sleep on the floor or something."

A chime came from Simon's pocket. He pulled out his phone and answered a call. "Hello? Yes this is he... Right now? You need me? I can be there in two hours. Right. Yes. Of course. I'll see you then, goodbye." He ended the call and looked at the boys. "Will the two of you be okay on your own? I know that I was supposed to help you today, but I just got a call from work..."

Mituna looked back up, his nose scrunched. "Dad you always gotta leave. Why you don't stay with me?"

"I've told you this before, Mituna, I need to work so I can make money and we can stay here."

Mituna just pouted and rolled onto his back, crossing his arms. "Don't _wanna_stay by myself!"

Sollux poked him in the shoulder. "I'll be here." It wasn't much, but neither of them seemed like they wanted to be alone.

He turned his head, black hair falling in his eyes. "Really?" His grin was wide. Well, at least he seemed happier.

"Uh, yeah, sure. We can stay up all night and watch movies, I dunno."

His eyes widened. "I wanna I wanna I wanna!" He pushed himself off the ground and ran off, flailing and still shouting "I wanna!"

Simon frowned. "I hope you can take care of him."

"Why would I be able to take care of him? I'm fifteen. I've never even had a goldfish."

"Then you'd better learn quick, haven't you?" He looked at his watch. "I'll be back in a couple of weeks. The two of you should be fine. The cleaning crew comes by everyday so if you need anything, ask them." He reached in his wallet and pulled out a key card and a credit card. "I'm trusting you with these in case something happens. You can order some food while I'm away. The fridge should be stocked, so don't be afraid to try and make anything."

"Yeah, I'll do that."

"Goodbye, Sollux."

"Yeah."

Simon didn't wait for Mituna to come back. He just exited, leaving the two of them alone.


	2. All Alone Already

He sat in the living room with Mituna. He wasn't comfortable at all there yet, but at least he had someone else. Unfortunately, Mituna was in worse shape than he was. His dad had just _left_and hadn't even told him where he was going or how long he'd be gone. So Sollux just watched him as he curled up on the couch, arms wrapped around his head and knees pulled up to his chest. He sat at the opposite side of the couch, wondering if there was something that he could be doing to help him. He thought about maybe doing what his mom had always done when he was sad like that, but he didn't know if that would help anyone else.

Instead he just watched. "Mituna?"

"Fuck you!" After that all he said was gibberish. And though Sollux considered himself pretty fluent in gibberish, he found that to be a new level of not understandable. He looked over at the table where three movies were laid out. The Rugrats Movie. Ew, no. Bee Movie. Maybe. Though Jerry Seinfeld made him want to punch people in the face. What Dreams May Come. Talk about a shot from left field. He picked up What Dreams May Come and looked over and the curled up figure.

"Hey Tuna?" That was just the right length for a name. Yeah. "You mind if I put in a movie?"

"I don't shucking flair my dad's gone!"

He frowned as he figured out the system. "My mom's gone..."

"Did she say goodbye?"

"Yeah." He felt tears stinging his eyes again and pushed them back.

"When is she gonna be back?" He unwrapped his head a little and looked at Sollux.

"She's... She's not coming back."

"Why not?" He asked with the innocence of a child. It hurt a little. Sollux could see there was more behind his eyes that what was coming out of his mouth.

He took a deep breath. "She died. About a month ago."

Mituna sat up with his head hung. "I'm sorry." It sounded like he'd meant it.

He went back to the couch, the blu-ray in the player and ready to go. "No, it's fine. You didn't do anything."

Mituna shoved at his shoulder. "But I made you sad!"

"No I'm just a sad excuse for anything as it is. Don't worry."

Mituna frowned, his brow set determinedly. "You're not a scuse."

"Thanks." He sat back and watched the movie start. The beginning made everything seem bright and happy. A regular run of the mill love story. He liked the movie even if it was sappy. His best friend back home loved it _because_it was sappy, but he probably wasn't going to see him for a long time. Fucking distance. At least they could Skype. He looked over at Mituna while the movie continued. He was completely enamored with it, which was surprising. He scrunched his eyebrows. "Hey Tuna? Why do you like this movie?"

Mituna stared at the screen and shook his head a little as if he was snapping himself out of a trance. "It's pretty."

Sollux watched as the colors shifted on a painted landscape. "Yeah. Yeah it is." He frowned a little. "It's pretty sad, though. Why'd you pick it?"

He smiled. "Because! They find each other eventually don't they?"

"I guess you're right. They do." Maybe someday he'd find someone like that.

"Do you like this movie, Sollux?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I do. I guess it makes me feel like there's a good place out there after we die."

Mituna frowned. "I thought I was in that place once."

"Really?"

He chuckled. "Yeah." He lifted his bangs and pointed at scars all over his forehead. "See? I was just asleep though."

Sollux frowned. "You're okay, though?"

"I guess. My brain is..." He stopped like he was looking for the words in his head. Like they were there once, but not anymore. He sighed heavily. "It's fuzzy."

"Fuzzy?"

"I dunno. It hurts when I think sometimes and words are hard."

"Sorry."

"Is okay, it's been like that long time now." He kicked a little at the table, smiling a little.

Sollux tilted his head to the side. "It still sucks."

"I guess! My friends still talk to me, though! And thazz nice." He frowned a little. "One might be missing though. I dunno which one."

Sollux laughed a little. "Heh, well I'm here so I can take their place."

"Okay." With that Mituna plopped against Sollux's shoulder. It was a little uncomfortable, but at least one of them was happy now.

"What do you do around here for fun?"

Mituna shrugged, smiling. "I skateboard, but I'm not very good at it yet! And I play video games, too! And..." It looked like he was thinking again. "I fugging forgod what I do!" He was mad, that much Sollux could tell.

"Well skateboarding sounds pretty cool I guess. If you're a lame-y lame-o that likes stupid lame things." He smirked.

"Hey!"

"But video games I can get down with. You want to play any now?"

"We're watching a movie."

"But we could just..."

"Movie!"

Sollux stopped talking for a little while. Oh look a purple tree. He'd nearly forgotten that part of the movie. They sat in silence for awhile with Mituna's head on his shoulder. It was strange seeing someone so enraptured in a movie but not knowing if they really knew what was going on in it. But his gaze was focused. Eventually he felt arms snake around his waist. Whatever. It was nice not to be alone. He heard Mituna's breathing settle into a slow and steady pace. He'd fallen asleep. Sollux thought about waking him up, but he looked so peaceful.

He was jealous.

Instead he watched the rest of the movie, crying at the end. Stupid fucking sappy piece of shit making him cry like a fucking baby. Stupid fucking movie keeping him from considering suicide at his lowest lows.

Though maybe that was for the best.

He tapped Mituna on the shoulder. "Tuna?" He felt him squirm against him. "Tuna." A groan. "Seriously, Tuna?" He nudged him this time.

"No, don't wanna geddup..."

"Tuna the movie's done."

Mituna looked up at him, obviously groggy. "Sol sucks?"

"It's Sollux, Tuna."

He laughed. "Oh yeah."

"You wanna play a game maybe?"

"Nah, wanna sleep." He nuzzled his head back into Sollux's shoulder.

"Tuna, if you wanna sleep you should go to bed."

"But my bed's so far!"

"Just get _off_!"

He chuckled. "Oh I'll get off, but not why you're watching."

"So are you just a shit stain or is it just me?" He smirked.

He deadpanned. "I'm a shit stain."

"Well, shit stain, get off my shoulder."

"Can shoulders get off?" He seemed deeply concerned about that, almost comically so.

"You know what I mean! Just take your head off my shoulder!"

"Oh why didn't you _say_so, ball sacks?"

"Sollux."

"Thazz wha I said."

Sollux rolled his eyes. "Come on, it's been a shitty day let's just go to bed."

Mituna sighed and sat up. "Okay..." He slumped off the couch and started walking toward his room. Sollux followed behind, carrying the bag of clothes that he'd packed. When he entered the room, Mituna was trying to strip out of his clothes. "Sollux, help!"

He sighed and put his bag down. "You can't get your shirt off?"

"No!"

"How do you normally go to bed?"

"I dunno!" He looked genuinely upset.

Sollux tilted his head back and gave an exasperated sigh, putting his hands on his narrow hips. "You want me to get it off for you?"

"Thaz why I seh hulp!" It was strange to realize that the more flustered Mituna got, the harder it was for him to talk.

"Just stay calm I'm coming." He walked over to him. Standing it was more apparent how much taller Mituna was. He pulled the shirt down onto his torso. "Seriously we gotta get this down before we get it off."

"Fine!" His eyebrows were scrunched together and he was baring his teeth.

"Whoa calm down now. Put you arms way up for me!" Mituna stretched his arms up toward the ceiling. "Good job. Keep em up." Sollux grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled up until he couldn't reach anymore. "Lean forward." Mituna listened and Sollux pulled his shirt off his arms. "There, you're all done."

"But my pants..." He frowned, whining and shuffling his feet.

"_Fine_." He sighed again and looked at Mituna's pants line. Wearing a belt. Of course. "Can you get your belt?"

"No."

"Right." He grabbed the front of the belt and did his best to undo it. He'd never had to undo one on someone else. He pulled it out through the loops. "Want me to pull them down?" He saw Mituna nod above him. "Okay." He yanked his pants down. Wow. Commando. "So, Tuna... You know you're not wearing underwear right?"

"Yeah. I forgod to put it on today."

"Well go put on your pajamas. I'm gonna set up a sleeping bag."

"You can sleep in the bed with me, it's okay..."

"I thought you didn't want to share?"

Mituna dug through his drawers and put on a pair of boxers. "It's okay. I was just mad at dad." He smiled at Sollux. "But you know how dads are!"

"Uh no. Simon's never been a dad to me."

"Oh. I'm sorry." He hung his head.

"No it's not your fault. He's the asshole not you." He stripped down and started to put on his pajamas.

Mituna laughed. "Yeah, dad's a cunt!"

Sollux raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You don't like Simon?"

He went over to the bed and sat down. "Dad's always gone... It makes me sad."

Sollux walked over and sat down next to him. "Let's kick his ass."

Mituna laughed again. "No, I love dad... most days." He leaned over and rested his head on top of Sollux's.

Sollux glanced up at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He placed a kiss on top of Sollux's head. "Nightie night! Don't let the bed bugs bite!" He moved and laid down in the bed, smiling.

Sollux's face flushed a little but he moved in next to Mituna. "Night, Tuna." He felt a lanky arm wrap around his waist and Mituna pulled close to him. Sollux's wasn't sure, but this didn't feel like what brothers would normally do.

But it was still nice.


	3. Migraines Make Me Queasy

Sollux woke up the next day to find himself twined with Mituna. Both of them were restless sleepers apparently, and Sollux realized that at some point he'd managed to twist around. Lanky arms held onto him tightly like nothing else would keep him grounded. His own arms were stuck between them. He moved his legs but realized that they were trapped between Mituna's legs. He frowned and looked up. Mituna was still sound asleep, with his face relaxed into a peaceful grin. "Tuna?"

Mituna rubbed his forehead against Sollux's, but kept his eyes closed.

"Tuna." He felt a wet kiss against his noise. "Uh, _Tuna_! Stop that!"

He hummed a little and his eyes fluttered open. "I'm sorry."

"If you're so fucking sorry then let me _go_."

"No! I wanna stay here. We don't gotta go no where do we?"

"Well no."

Mituna's grin widened. "Then we'll just stay here. I'm still sleepy..."

"Well let me go. I'm _not _sleepy."

"Nope."

He let out an exasperated sigh. "So you're just hold me against my will?"

"No I'm gonna cuddle!" He nuzzled his head into Sollux's hair, his grip tight around him.

"This isn't _cuddling_, this is like being trapped in a fucking vice!" Sollux shouted at him.

Mituna let his arms go limp and untangled his legs. "I'm sorry..."

"Hey no don't be sorry." He looked away then back up. "I'm the piece of shit that yelled at you. I'm sorry."

Mituna frowned. "You're not a piece of shit!" He rested their foreheads together again. "I don't think so anyway. You stayed here when dad left! So you're not." He'd said it with the stubbornness of a child.

"Uh, thanks." He was feeling a little awkward with Mituna's face so close. He had his dad's eyes. Icy blue, though one pupil looked lit it was permanently dilated. "What's wrong with your eye?"

"My eye?" He rubbed at the side of his face with his face roughly. "Had a ascendant."

"An accident?"

"Yeah." He scratched his face. "May my brain fuzzy."

Sollux frowned. "Sorry."

"Sfine you din know."

"Yeah, well, it still sucks." His eyes darted over Mituna's face. His forehead was just covered in scars, some of which looked like they had once been deep gashes. "Do the scars ever hurt?"

"Wha? No they don't hurt." He laughed. "Why would scars fucking hurt?"

"I don't know I just thought maybe they would, FUCK!" He shouted the last word as he felt a stabbing pain behind his eyes.

"Sollux? You kay?"

"No!" He scrunched his eyes closed. "It's a fucking _migraine_, ugh!" He just wanted his head to stop aching.

"Anything I can do?" He felt a hand on his nose, poking.

"Stop poking me for one! And, _shit_!" Another stabbing pain. "Could you rub the back of my neck? At the base of my skull." Mituna stopped his poking and did as he was asked. "Fuck just rub harder, _please_."

"Okay." He put a little more strength into his rubbing and Sollux sighed contentedly.

"That's better..."

"This work?"

His eyes fluttered open and was a little surprised to see Mituna still so close. "Uh, yeah. Yeah my mom used to do this. She said my dad used to get migraines too and she'd just do this to him." He lowered his head, bumping into Mituna's nose as he did. "I don't know why it does, but it helps."

"Thazz good!" He felt Mituna smile against his hair. "I get them too. Not much lately though. The assident made them go away mostly."

Sollux snorted. "Fuck I'd do anything to make them go away forever."

"You don't want a fuzzy head."

"Huh?"

"I don't want a fuzzy head." Mituna nuzzled into his hair and put his other arm around his waist.

"No one does." He frowned and ran his tongue over his braces. "I bet it sucks."

Mituna laughed sharply. "It does." The hand on the back of Sollux's neck squeezed a little harder causing Sollux to groan a little.

"Tuna, _don't_."

"Heh, sorry." He smiled again and laughed a little. "Sollux."

"Yeah?"

"We cuddling."

Sollux laughed a little and latched onto his shirt. "I guess."

Mituna traced circles on his back with the other hand. "We are!"

Sollux looked up at him. "You just like cuddling don't you?"

"Yeah!" He frowned. "Who doesn't?"

He chewed on his tongue while he thought. "Uh, I dunno. Maybe people that don't wanna be touched?"

"I only like cuddles with good people." He frowned again. "Dad used to cuddle with me when I was little, but he says I'm too big now." He sighed. "Sometimes I wish I was little again, but then, ugh." He had to look for the words. "Then I don't! Because people just think you're stupid when you're little!" His grip tightened on Sollux. "But the thih I floopid ehway." He was obviously upset.

"Hey you're not stupid!" Sollux frowned at him. "Sure you're a spaz, but you're not stupid."

"Tank." Mituna didn't say anything else, they just laid wrapped up in each for a while.

His migraine had mostly dissipated. The neck rubs always helped, but he didn't want to make Mituna more upset. He just wanted him to feel like he wasn't stupid. He closed his eyes, feeling himself falling asleep as he laid against Mituna. He glanced up. Mituna was still staring down at him, though his face seemed calmer than it had been. He yawned a little then hummed. The rubbing had finally gotten rid of the migraine and now it just felt nice. He leaned his head back into Mituna's hand.

"Sollux?" Mituna rubbed a little harder on his neck and Sollux groaned again. "Sorry."

"No you're fine." He sighed. "It's just nice to have someone doing this again."

"It feel nice as when your mom did it?"

Sollux laughed nervously. "It feels _different_. Your hands are a lot bigger for one. And you're stronger, too, so there's more pressure? I guess?" He was having a hard time explaining it.

Mituna grinned broadly. "There's another way it's different too."

"Uh, yeah, I'm sure there are lots."

"No, no this one's big!" He licked his lips.

Sollux's eyes darted over his face, searching for an answer. "What's that?"

Mituna leaned in and gave him a quick, sloppy kiss. "That." He smiled broadly, proud of himself.

Sollux pulled his head back and push Mituna away, trying to break out of his grip. "Stop! That was, _ugh_!' He managed to pull out of his grip and rolled off the bed. He got off the ground and stormed out of the room and slumped onto the couch. He put his hand to his lips. He couldn't _believe_that he would do something like that. He put his hands in his hair and pulled at it. "_Shit_." He didn't know what was worse: That Mituna had kissed him like that or...

Or that he _liked_it.

He heard footsteps and he looked up. Mituna was standing in the doorway, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "Sollux?"

"Go _away_, Mituna."

"Wha dai do?"

He grimaced. "You _kissed_me!"

He furrowed his brow. "But isn't that a good thing?" He moved over to the couch and sat at the other end.

He scoffed. "_No_."

"Was that your first kiss?" He smirked.

Sollux's face flushed and he snapped his head away. "No! I just... I wasn't expecting it is all!"

Mituna ducked his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's... God, fuck, it's _fine_. I guess, just..." He looked back at him. "Just don't do that without asking, okay?"

"Okay." His head was still hung low.

"And if you ask and I say no then I mean no!"

He looked back at him, smiling. "Can I?"

"NO!"

"Okay." He hung his head again and sighed, his shoulders rising exaggeratedly. "Want me to rub your neck?"

Sollux fidgeted a little, thinking. "Fine." Mituna reached his hand over and rubbed at Sollux's neck again. He scooted closer and rubbed his shoulder with the other hand. Sollux made a contented noise in his throat and glanced at Mituna. A smirk was across his face again while he rubbed his neck and shoulder. "Tuna?"

"Yeah?" His smirked turned into a guileless smile.

Sollux leaned in, pressing a light kiss against his lips then got up from the couch, running to the bathroom. He locked himself in and sat against the door.

What an unexpected fucking day it had been and he'd only been awake for about an hour.


	4. Sofas and Cereal are Safe

The day progressed without any further incidences. Sollux made them food whenever they needed it and found that neither of them had knew just what it was they ever wanted to eat, which meant that they were stuck with cereal. Though they both went for Cocoa Puffs with half white and half chocolate milk. On their fifth bowl of cereal that night, around nine, the two of them decided to watch Doctor Who. Mituna gain sat enraptured by the television watching as the Doctor and Rose first met and started fending off the living plastic,

Sollux had seen it a few times already and just sat contentedly eating his cereal and thinking about the program he'd been writing. If he just added a zero to the one line... And maybe if he added in two more lines after the... He felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking over he saw Mituna making a face at him. "What is it?"

"You're not watching!"

"Well, no, I've seen it before." He laughed as he took another bite of cereal but Mituna just poked at him again. "_What_?"

"We were gonna watch together." He'd already finished his cereal and had drank all of his leftover milk.

"Yeah and I'm listening." He took another bite and chewed it.

"No you gotta watch!" He pushed his shoulder. "I wanna watch with you."

"Why?"

"Because you seem like you're rully cool and this show is rully cool and I wanna watch it with you!" His brow was furrowed and Sollux could see that he wasn't going to calm down.

"Fine, Tuna. I'll watch with you, but you're going to have to deal with me making shitty jokes about the show because I've watched it so much."

He smiled. "Okay!"

"What that's all that it took?" He laughed a little.

"Yeah! I like jokes!" He smiled widely and leaned against Sollux, resting his head against his shoulder.

Sollux continued eating his cereal, chewing sloppily and then slurping down the leftover milk. He set it on the coffee table and leaned back into the couch. He felt Mituna settle against him with a sigh and looked down. Had he fallen asleep? No it didn't look like it. He looked back to the television and was surprised to see that they were already on episode two. Hadn't the first one just started...? He didn't care. It wasn't like he was even actually _watching_. Mituna pressed against him and groaned a little. He looked back down and met his gaze. "What is it, Tuna?"

He shrugged a bony shoulder. "I dunno." He looked down and then back up at him. "Sollux? Are you mad at me?" His voice sounded hurt.

"What? Why would I be mad at you?"

He scrunched his nose. "Because I kissed you?"

"Uh, well... I was a little upset earlier but not anymore."

He smiled and his eyes lit up. "Can I kiss you again then?"

Sollux's face flushed darkly. "I... I... that's..." He looked away and bit his lip.

He pouted and pushed his head into his shoulder again. "Can I?"

Sollux frowned. "Why do you even _want_to? It's not like I'm anything special."

"You're special!" He wrapped a long arm around him. "You're Sollux." He smiled again.

"What? Why would that even be a reason of _course_I'm Sollux." He scrunched his nose. "You haven't answered my question, though. Why do you want to?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Just wanna."

He chewed on his lip. No one had ever really said that so openly to him before. "Uh..." He swallowed and looked down at him. "You _want_to?"

"Yeah." His smile stayed on his face just as wide.

He took a deep breath and let it out. "Then fine."

Mituna sat up and leaned toward him. He angled his head and met Sollux's lips softly. He moved his lips a little, waiting for Sollux to respond. He pulled back a little, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"What?"

"You're not kissing back..."

"You want me to?" He made a face, confused.

"Well yeah!" He tilted his head. "Why wouldn't I, silly?" He kissed his nose.

"Ugh don't kiss my nose!" He wiped at it.

"Why not?"

"Just don't!" He rubbed the tip of his nose.

"I'm sorry..." He hung his head.

"Don't be sorry..." He looked away. "Just don't do that."

He smiled again. "Okay!" He leaned forward and pressed their lips together again, making a contented humming noise in his throat. He moved his lips slowly again and this time Sollux moved his as well. Mituna's lips parted and his tongue poked between them to messily lick at Sollux's. Sollux let out a little groan when the wild tongue met his lips. He parted his lips and let Mituna's tongue move against his own. It was so warm and it was strange how even though they'd eaten the same thing, he could taste something else in his mouth. Whatever it was it was _nice_. He moaned as Mituna's tongue brushed against the roof of his mouth.

He moved his hand into Mituna's messy hair and laced his fingers through it, earning a small groan from him. This spurred Sollux to meet the tongue in his mouth with equal fervor. He sucked on it a little and, even as Mituna pulled back, he kept the tongue in his mouth and kept up his sucking. He was enjoying the noises that Mituna was making. Long, low moans and little grunts of pleasure, but he was trying to pull away. He stopped sucking and let him slide his tongue back into his mouth.

Mituna leaned back and looked at him, a confused grin on his face. "What were you doing?" He licked his lips but stopped, his tongue obviously a little sore.

"Heh, sorry about that." He looked away. "I didn't know what to do..."

Mituna just cackled. "Here, I'll show you." He leaned in, pressing their lips together again and moving then slowly, licking lightly at Sollux's lips. Sollux's breath hitched. No one had ever kissed him like this. It was always just pressing lips together and spit getting everywhere. But this... He felt like Mituna was only looking to make him feel good. To make him want more. It was almost too much. He pulled back, face flushed and eyes wide. Mituna smiled at him again. "That's how you do it!" He laughed.

Sollux furrowed his brow. "I thought you said your brain was _fuzzy_."

He shrugged, still smiling. "It's not fuzzy with things like that."

"Uh, well that's something, I guess. Are there other things that aren't fuzzy?"

He titled his head back and forth. "I can still play games and sometimes I can cook! But dad never lets me, he thinks I'll burn the place down." He frowned and looked down. "I wouldn't burn the house down, though. I know where the fire astinguisher is!" He muttered under his breath. Sollux didn't catch it all, but there were quite a few choice insults that made him smile. "You smiling, that's good!"

"What?" The smile quickly disappeared.

"Oh it's gone!" He pouted. "You don't smile much."

His face stayed emotionless. "Uh, yeah, because my mom just fucking _died_."

Mituna leaned forward to kiss him again and spoke against his lips. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's... It's fine, I guess. I'm a big boy I can handle it."

"No you aren't! You're pretty little, actually." He grinned.

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Mituna rolled onto this lap. "See, if you were bigger you'd be able to push me off." Sollux tried to no avail and was met with another light kiss. "I'm sleepy."

"Uh, let's maybe get you into bed then."

"You gonna sleep with me again?"

"Sure." Mituna got off of his lap and went back to his room. Sollux followed behind him, his face still a little flushed.

It certainly had been an interesting couple days.


	5. Strange Sensations

Sollux laid in bed next to Mituna. The older boy had already fallen asleep, which had surprised him, but he wasn't going to fight it. He snuggled close to him, wrapping a slender around under the other boy's. It took a while to fall asleep. He couldn't really concentrate on it, what with the sound of his breathing so close. He leaned up and pressed a light kiss to his lips, then rested his head against his shoulder before he fell asleep.

The next day he woke up, limbs twined and both of them sprawled. A far cry from the tight nest that they'd settled into before they fell asleep. The blankets seemed to stretch and spread around them. Unlike the previous morning, Sollux found himself under Mituna instead of next to. His face was buried against the pillow and Sollux was doing his best to not to move and wake him up, but he needed to get out from under him. His morning wood was painful under the weight of Mituna's knee.

He pushed at his shoulder. "Tuna." He didn't stir. "_Tuna_." Still nothing. Sollux rolled his eyes and leaned over, kissing by his ear. "_Tuna_!"

Finally Mituna jumped awake, looking him in the eyes with a grin across his face. "Sollux!" He pressed a quick kiss to his lips before moving his knee. He smirked. "Looks like someone's awake already this morning."

"Shut up, Tuna!" A blush was spread across his face.

"You wanna make him go away?" He pressed his knee in just a little and Sollux's breath caught in his throat. "I can help."

He couldn't believe how intent Mituna could be about things like this. He couldn't believe how much he wanted him to help. His breathing was harsh. "All right." His eyes shifted away. "Uh, go ahead..."

Mituna chuckled as he moved so that his hand was resting over the tip of his hardness. "You've never had someone do this for you, have you?"

"I have too!" His face was a brilliant shade of red. "I had a girlfriend last year that gave me hand jobs..."

He chuckled again. "Oh yeah, thirteen year old girls are just super at jerking off. Totally have all the experience." He smirked while he moved his hand.

"She was fourteen! And..." He looked away then back. "I can't fucking help that I'm fifteen, FUCK!"

"Well I wasn't making fun of you I just thought it was funny." He leaned forward and pressed a needy kiss to his lips while his hand moved. "Plus I'm eighteen. And not a girl. I bet I can make this feel _amazing_."

His breath caught again. It already felt amazing. Mituna's hand was so much bigger than his. His fingers were long and his knuckles were spatulate. Air hands, he couldn't help but note. He couldn't concentrate on that with it moving the way it was. He tried to lean up into another kiss, but Mituna was kissing at his neck and down his chest. He moaned a little. "Tuna...?"

"Shh." He kept his lips pressed against him and his hand rubbing softly against his front. When he made it to the top of Sollux's pants, he looked up. Both of his pupils were blown out as he kept kissing, mouthing at Sollux's tip through his thin pajamas. Sollux let out a warbling moan and he took it as a sign to unbutton them. He pulled him out of his pants and took the tip in his mouth. Sollux hadn't grown completely, but it was enough to still stretch Mituna's mouth as he grinned.

Sollux panted while Mituna sucked at his tip lightly. This was new. This was overwhelming. He didn't know if he could do this, but _fuck_ he wanted it to happen. He wanted to feel more of that warmth around him. Another long moan escaped his throat and he could feel heat pooling in his abdomen as Mituna moved his head down. His hips were being held down tightly but he wanted to move. He put his hands in his hair and mumbled under his breath. Nothing he said made any sense.. It was all babbling, but he couldn't help it.

With a hard suck at his tip, he came with a long, low moan. Mituna pulled off, coughing and laughing a little. "Jesus that was fast, Sollux!." He wiped his mouth and pressed a kiss to his lips, not thinking about the semen in his mouth. Sollux didn't seem to care either as he kissed back lazily, twining his fingers in Mituna's disheveled black hair.

He pulled back from the kiss and stuck out his tongue. "I'm fifteen of course that was fast!"

Mituna laughed at him. "At least you realize wow." He rolled languidly off of him to the floor. "I gotta go eat something. You taste like shit, Sollux."

He scoffed as Mituna walked away. He couldn't even bring himself to move. His legs felt like putty and his brain was buzzing, like it was full of bees. Mituna had just sucked him off. That was a thing that just happened. He put his hand to the side and started feeling around for his glasses. He grabbed them and just held them tight. He rolled onto his side and thought about getting up. Something about all of this felt so wrong.

After a few minutes, Mituna was in the doorway again. "Sollux? Can you come help me? I can't find anything to eat."

Sollux took a deep breath and let it out. "Yeah, Tuna. I'll be there in just a sec."

Mituna grinned broadly. "All right cool." He wandered out of the room and Sollux sat up. He didn't know if he could stand up, but he put his glasses on and tucked himself back into his pajamas. He stood up, shaky, and wandered into the kitchen where Mituna was sitting on the counter, kicking his legs.

It was amazing to Sollux how he could go from sucking on his cock one minute to looking so innocent and childlike the next.

"What do you want for food, Tuna?"

He shrugged. "I dunno I didn't see anything." He scratched at the side of his head.

"Okay, well, let's see what we can find I guess." He dug through the cabinets and the fridge. It looked like it was going to be another day of cereal. "Want some Lucky Charms?"

"Now I want Trix."

He sighed and looked back in the cupboards. "I don't see any Trix, Tuna."

"Really?" He slid off the counter and rested his chin on Sollux's head, reaching up to the top shelf. "There they are!" He pulled down two boxes of them.

"Why do we need two boxes?"

"I made dad get like five because I only wanted the red and blue ones." He laughed a little. "They used to just have the red and blue ones so they were easier to pick out, but that was before the accident." He laughed. "Way before!"

He furrowed his brow. "I don't really remember them looking any different."

"They used to be like shaped like fruits." He waved the box. "Now they just look like little colored puff balls."

"Whoa really?" Sollux smiled as he reached for the bowls, just barely touching them with his finger tips.

"Yeah it was pretty cool. It stopped when I was like twelve." He went back behind Sollux and reached up, grabbing the bowls for him.

"Oh... I was like _nine_..." He thought about when he was nine. It made him miss his mom more than anything else, so he just shook his head. "So you just pick out the red and blue ones?"

"Yeah! It takes some time but the red and blue ones taste the best." He set the bowls down on the counter and leaned against it while Sollux got the milk and spoons out of the fridge.

"I like red and blue a lot too. I always use it in my codes so I can tell things apart." He grabbed one of the bowls and poured some of the Trix and milk in. "I don't really need it anymore, but I think it looks better that way."

Mituna poured his own bowl and took a bite, speaking while he chewed. "I used to do stuff like that too! I miss it sometimes, but it hurts my head to think about all those numbers like that now."

"I can get that. One of my friends thinks that he can code, but he basically just ends up making these really shitty programs that don't do anything except fuck up his computer." He laughed while he chewed and went into the living room.

Mituna followed after him and sat down on the couch. They sat in silence for a few, comfortable moments. "Hey Sollux?"

"Yeah, Tuna?"

"Thanks for not treating me like I'm stupid."

"It's nothing, Tuna."

"No... It's something!" He stared into his cereal. "I'm glad that you... That you don't think I'm dumb just because of how I talk."

"You talk fine, Tuna. You've just got that lateral lisp."  
"Yeah I guess." He shrugged and put his bowl on the coffee table.

Sollux looked over and did the same. "You okay?"

He leaned down and kissed him softly. "Yeah."

"Okay." He leaned up into the kiss. He didn't believe that he was okay, but the lips pressing into his made it hard to concentrate on anything else. He brought his hands up to Mituna's face and held him in place, tasting the cereal on his lips.

As weird as things were starting to feel, they still seemed to just feel... _right_.


End file.
